


In Love with Your Body

by HarkaSun



Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun
Summary: Magnus and Alec's relationship hit their first couple of big milestones and they are at the stage where each one is inseparable from the other. When they wake up together one morning, Magnus admits his infatuation with his shadowhunter's runes and Alec tells of one especially for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	In Love with Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> For @permetstu and @izzymalec's 5 months of shadowhunters challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Week 9: Runes  
> (Full disclosure, this is very loosely tied to runes and I basically just used this an excuse to write malec fluff!)

The morning sun drifted lazily through gossamer curtains, bathing silken sheets in warm light.

Tangled up in a haze of warm limbs and soft bedsheets, Alec Lightwood woke slow and careless for the first time in so long. He was in a bed that wasn’t his own, in an apartment he didn’t officially live in—although it had been made clear that he was welcome any time—and Alec had never felt more at home.

Magnus was sprawled halfway over his chest. He was a restless sleeper compared to Alec, shifting and turning in his sleep every half hour. It rarely woke Alec, but, if it did, he would simply smile and pull Magnus close or curl up against him, falling back asleep in seconds. Magnus was always warm. Apparently, it was a warlock thing.

Alec breathed a little deeper, sighing slow and contented and lifting a hand to run into Magnus’s hair. His boyfriend murmured indistinctly, shifted slightly against his chest. He looked gorgeous, filtered sunlight bouncing from his tan skin and making it glow.

They had been inseparable for the past week. According to Magnus, it was natural for Alec to be needy for a certain period after their first time. Needy barely began to cover it. Alec hardly had his hands to himself all week, but it was _not_ his fault. Magnus was gorgeous and he was Alec’s. It was still so hard to believe.

Magnus’s eyelids fluttered and opened, his head lifting slightly from Alec’s chest. The glamour is up not quite before Alec can see his eyes, gold and glowing in the morning light. Magnus’s glamoured eyes are beautiful, but not like his mark.

The warlock smiled softly, sleepily, and Alec ran a hand through his hair.

“Morning,” he murmured, kissed Magnus’s forehead.

“Good morning,” Magnus said and pressed closer to Alec’s side, trailed a finger over the swirl of the agility rune burned against his ribs. “I love these.”

“What? My runes?” Alec asked, gently touching the back of Magnus’s hand. His boyfriend hummed in soft confirmation. “Every shadowhunter has them. Mine are nothing special.”

Magnus lifted his head, his chin resting lightly upon Alec’s shoulder. “I disagree,” he said, his touch skimming across Alec’s stomach to gently touch the stamina rune. “They’re on you… Nothing could be mediocre about this body.”

The blush was warming his cheeks before he could think to stop it. Alec felt it spread down over his chest and Magnus smiled softly up at him.

“What?” the warlock asked, blinking innocently up at him.

Alec cleared his throat. “I, uh… I actually got one specifically for you.”

Magnus frowned, propped himself up on one elbow above Alec. “You have a rune for relationships?”

Alec shook his head. “No, uh, it was… it was after we… after we, y’know… for the first time…” Magnus simply looked at him, giving him a short nod. His eyes were glinting at the memory. “Well, uh… I…” He dropped his voice to a mumble, absently drifting his gaze across the ceiling in attempt to avoid Magnus’s eyes.

Upon admitting his rune, Magnus’s eyes widened slightly and he stared down at the shadowhunter. “What…?”

Alec knew he was just teasing, but he complied regardless, a deep and dramatic sigh heaving from his chest. “I got a flexibility rune.”

A grin was slow spreading across Magnus’s face. He pursed his lips to hide it, ducking his gaze and his voice came low and sensual as he absently traced Alec’s healing rune. “I didn’t realise I’d had such an effect on you, shadowhunter.”

“Of course you had an effect on me,” Alec said, a furrow to his brow, worried now that Magnus didn’t realise how much of a positive presence he was in the shadowhunter’s life.

“I’m joking, Alexander.”

“Oh…”

Magnus smiled, ducked his head to lightly press his lips to the deflect rune on the side of Alec’s neck. “This one is still my favourite,” he admitted between kisses. “Perfect placement for kissing.”

Alec hummed. “As much as I appreciate the attention, we have the entire day to do whatever we want. It’s not often I get a day off. What do you want to do?”

“Well, I want to learn every rune on this beautiful body,” Magnus uttered, kissed the hollow of Alec’s throat and lifted his gaze to his boyfriend’s own, his eyelids low and seductive. “Intimately.”

Alec swallowed hard, nodded quickly. “Yeah,” he said and he knew he sounded breathy and needy, but it didn’t matter. “Yeah, I—I think that can be arranged.”

Magnus smiled at him and all the anxiety faded from Alec’s chest. He still wasn’t completely confident in their relationship sexually speaking; he still had so much to learn, but Magnus was patient and perceptive and Alec knew he couldn’t be in better hands.

They stayed in bed all morning and Magnus did right by his word. He made Alec tell him the names of each rune as he peppered them with kisses. When his boyfriend knew every one by heart, as well as their position on Alec’s body, he settled back into kissing the deflect rune. Alec’s skin was tacky with sweat and he knew he probably had a dozen love bites on his neck alone. He didn’t care.

“I love you,” he said and it seemed like a very short time since he had first uttered those words.

Magnus’s eyes were soft with adoration and he kissed the deflect rune upon Alec’s neck. It was lighter now than before, like he was trying to undo the passion with softness, like Alec was so precious to him.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post of this fic: https://harkasun.tumblr.com/post/620026031363997696/in-love-with-your-body


End file.
